A Final Farewell
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Bright lights blinded her before something hit her and sent her flying sideways. The side of her head hit the concrete slab and she winced, letting out a pained grunt... Grant returns to Square... And another Mitchell isn't far behind!
Portugal was sunny. Sometimes too sunny, but it was better than rain and snow. At least that's what Courtney told herself.

She sighed as she stretched out on the sunlounger, her black and pink bikini adorning her toned, tanned body. Her large black sunglasses covered her face as she took a sip of lemonade and pressed play on her phone, waiting for her music to start playing quickly through her earphones.

While she may sound like a spoilt, little rich girl, that was far from the truth. Having grown up with her Dad and no mother figure, (She never did like that Carla woman anyway) she had been brought up to defend herself and fight for what she wanted and to get what she wanted, she would have to work for it.

She sighed happily as the sun beamed down on her, until a loud shrill noise broke through her music. She frowned and unhooked the earphones from her ears, listening for the noise. She rolled her eyes when she registered the noise.

'DAD! YOUR PHONE!' she yelled. She didn't actually know if her Dad was at home or if he had left for work early, but she wasn't about to get up from her comfy space to answer the ringing object. She went back to her music and closed her eyes, thanking the gods above that she was on a day off from work to enjoy the glorious weather...

* * *

A shadow loomed over her, causing her to scowl at the loss of her sun. She pushed her sunglasses off her face and into her hair, sitting up straighter as she found her Dad staring down at her.

'What's wrong?' she asked, cupping a hand over her eyes and squinting slightly.

'There's some buisness I need to take care of... Back in Walford' Grant told his nineteen year old daughter.

Courtney frowned. 'What? Is everything okay?' Her Dad practically avoided Walford unless it had something to do with her Uncle Phil.

She watched as her Dad shrugged his shoulder lightly. 'That's what I'm going to find out' he told her gently. 'I'm going to need you to stay here and look after the club'.

Courtney pouted and looked at the bag already packed and by her Dad's feet. 'But I want to come with you'

'I'll send for you if it's serious, I promise...'

Courtney sighed. 'Okay, I'll stay. Give Grandma my love... and everyone else' she told him, before she laid back down and pulled her sunglasses over her eyes again.

Grant stifled a smile at his daughter and bent down to kiss her forehead, before slinging his bag over shoulder and headed back inside the house.

'Eu amo você pai' Courtney's voice floated over to him, making him smile and ease the worrying feeling in his stomach.

'Eu também te amo querida' he called back, before he opened the front door and closed it behind him, leaving Courtney by herself...

* * *

It was two days later, after her Dad had left, that she got the call.

Courtney groaned and fumbled around for the offending object, glaring at the screen and almost throwing her fully charged phone across the room when she caught sight of the time.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?' she snapped, wincing at her tone. Obviously, if it had been later than six in the morning, a kinder greeting would've greeted her Dad, who was on the other end of the line.

Grant bit back the scolding of her tone and willed himself to calm down before he spoke. 'Courtney, I need you listen to me. I've booked you a flight over to London. I'll email you the confirmation ticket over.'

Courtney blinked away the rest of her sleep and ran a hand through her long brown hair, a scowl on her face. 'Is it that serious?'

'Yes... Just make sure you're on the flight to London, Courtney! Call Adrianna and tell her take care of the club until further notice-'

'What's going on?' she demanded, harshly.

'COURTNEY!' Courtney jumped and flinched at her Dad's angry tone. There was a bit of commotion on the other end and a new voice came on the other end.

'Courtney, darling... It's Sharon. Listen, your Dad really needs you right now. Please don't ask questions and he'll tell you when you're here'

Courtney waited until she felt like her voice wasn't going to break, to speak. 'Well...' she sighed, before she nodded to herself. 'How long should I pack for?' she asked, climbing from her bed and padding her way across the wooden floor to her wardrobe.

'A few days... I'll see you soon, darling' was Sharon's parting words, before the dialling tone greeted Courtney's ears.

Courtney looked at her phone and a sense of dread hit her stomach...

* * *

After she had sorted herself out, Courtney grabbed her Louis Vuitton carry on bag, that she had treated herself to with her 18th birthday money, and started to stuff it with clothes and her bathroom necessities.

Once she had zipped it up and carried it downstairs, she heard her email notification ping on her Iphone, alerting her of a new message. Opening it, she found it to be her ticket to London. She saved the email and grabbed her passport, placing it in her handbag.

She still had the sense of dread, but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she remembered she had to call Adrianna. She unlocked her phone and tapped her way into her contacts, bringing up Adrianna's number. She hit call before remembering the time.

Oops.

''Courtney, você sabe que horas são? "

'Eu sei, Adrianna ... eu não estaria chamando se não fosse urgente!'

'O que aconteceu? Você está bem?'

"Sim, é só que ... papai teve uma emergência familiar e eu tenho que ir lá ... Existe alguma chance de que você possa gerenciar o clube até estamos de volta?"

'Claro. Claro. Passe o meu amor em volta de sua família. Eu espero que tudo está bem ".

'Graças Adrianna. Devemos um grande momento! "

"Não me agradeça ... Basta cuidar do seu pai e tomar tanto tempo quanto você precisa ... Não se preocupe com nada aqui '

'Eu vou mantê-lo atualizado. Obrigado!' Courtney quickly hung up, and fired off a text to her Dad, informing him of Adrianna's agreement.

 _From: Dad_

 _Thankyou. Sorry for shouting... Love you, darling X_

Courtney smiled and locked her phone, tucking it into her jacket pocket. She headed into open plan living room and made sure all the windows were locked, before turning to the photo cabinet and pressing her fingers to her lips, before pressing them to a photo of her Mum.

'Miss you, Mum. Love you' she said, quietly. She smiled slightly, before heading back to the kitchen and fixing herself a quick breakfast, while dialling for a cab to take her to the airport...

* * *

Billy Mitchell grumbled as he waited outside the airport. After been informed of a four hour delay by Grant from Courtney, he had literally spent all day in London and he was ready to go home now. He had thought of going back to Walford and then coming back, but decided against it as he knew it would only add to the stress of Grant, which is something he definitely didn't need right now.

'Uncle Billy?'

His head snapped forward and he looked round, for the voice, seeing a teenage girl rushing towards him, destroyed black skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt adorning her body. His mouth dropped, as he realised who it was.

'Courtney?' He asked, his voice showing his shock and surprise at the transformed little girl he had said goodbye to ten years ago.

Courtney smiled and nodded. 'Yeah, it's me! You haven't changed a day! Well, slightly older but... look wise, you're the same' she joked, smiling. Billy decided to ignore the slight insult and took Courtney's bags from her and placed the in the back seat, holding the door open for her.

'After you' he said, offering her his hands. Courtney scoffed and climbed in, slamming the door closed. Billy pressed his lips together as he walked round to the drivers side and buckling himself up.

'So... Are you going to tell me what's going on?' came the demanding voice from the back seat...

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the front room of Phil's house, silence amongst them.

Ben was sat with Jay and Louise, the brother and sister managing to tolerate each other for the sake of their Grandma. Sharon was sat in chair, that Phil had occupied before he left to go upstairs to where Peggy was resting, while keeping an eye on Grant. Kathy was sat with Grant on the sofa, both lost to their own thoughts.

'Anyone for a drink? Help yourself' came Honey's quiet voice, as she set a large tray down with two teapots and load of cups and assortments, for everyone, onto the coffee table.

'Thanks, Honey' Sharon said, shooting a grateful smile in her direction.

A car screeching to a stop outside had Grant on his feet before the front door banged opened and his teenaged daughter entered the room, her eyes sweeping over everyone, before settling on her Dad.

'What. Is. Happening?' she demanded, saying each word with to a step closer to her Dad. Grant remained silent, lnowing that saying the words will make this seem all too real.

Courtney looked at everyone when it became apperent that her Dad wasn't going to answer her. She stepped infront of her cousins, folding her arms.

'Ben?' she asked, glaring at him. Ben glared back, keeping his mouth shut. Courtney sighed and let her arms fall by her side, her frustration evident.

'WILL SOMEONE-'

'Peggy is dying, Courtney!' Sharon blurted out, stunning her niece into silence. Courtney's eyes flickered over to her Dad, seeing confirmation in his eyes. A hand flew to her mouth to stifle a sob, before she ran into her Dad's arms, tears slipping down her cheeks.

Grant whispered a few consoling words before she started struggling. Grant pulled back, a questioning look his face.

'Where is she?' she whispered.

'She's upstairs. Sleeping' Ben answered, firmly. Courtney looked at him, glaring slightly, before looking at her Dad.

'I want to see her'

Grant shook his head. 'I don't want you to see her like that'

'She's my grandmother!' Courtney hissed. 'I bet Ben has seen her and... Blondie over there, so why can't I?' Courtney shouted, ignoring Louise's indignant squawk.

Grant's eye flickered over to Sharon, who nodded. He looked back at his daughter and took a deep breath. 'Okay, you can see her, but please don't freak out. It's still your grandmother in the bed..' He warned. Courtney nodded and allowed her Dad to lead her upstairs.

Grant turned to look at her as he approached the door, silently asking her if she was sure one last time. He watched as she nodded and he gently knocked on the door, waiting for his brother to open the door.

It took a few moments but the door cracked open and Phil appeared, looking red eyed, staring at his brother. 'What?' he said, his voice rough.

'Someone's here to see her grandmother' he said, feeling Courtney step out from behind him and into her Uncle's eyesight.

'Hi, Uncle Phil...' she said quietly and gently. Phil smiled in aknowledgment and looked over his shoulder.

'She's sleeping at the moment, but you can go and sit with her. Let her know your here...' he said, opening the door slightly wider, so Courtney could step into the room.

The smile slid off the nineteen year old's face as she caught sight of her grandmother, all frail and pale and tucked up in bed like a little girl. Her body stiffened and she gasped in shock.

'Courtney?' She felt her Uncle's hand on her back, giving her the bit of ecouragement she needed. She swallowe ddown her shock and slowly edged her way to the bed.

'Hi Grandma... It's me... It's Courtney...'

* * *

Everyone looked up in surprise as Phil entered the room, his brother behind him. They watched as he sat in the chair that Sharon had stood up from, his face void of any emotion.

Nobody would say it out loud, but it scared them that Phil, the local hardman and the man that nobody would mess with, was so emotionless, a juxtaposition to his normal image.

'How is she?' Louise asked, quietly, afraid that if she spoke loudly, she could set off an argument.

'She was sleeping' Phil said, running a hand over his head. 'Although knowing Courtney, she'll have woken up and be listening to whatever Courtney is telling her' he said softly, trying to lighten the mood.

After silence had fallen amongst them for a few minutes, Ben picked up a cup of tea and offered it to his Dad, who shook his head. Ben nodded solemly and placed the cup back down, before turning Grant. 'So, Uncle Grant... Howse Portugal?'

Grant blinked back to reality, when he realised his nephew had spoken to him. He planted a smile on his face. 'Yeah, it's good... Nice weather, good buisness' he offered as a answer.

Ben nodded. 'What buisness was it again?' he asked. He needed a conversation, or anything to keep the silence away.

'I own a few clubs, in Portugal and Brazil'

Ben nodded, looking impressed, while Louise perked up. 'Brazil, as in... Rio?' she asked, watching as her Uncle nodded. 'Can I live with you during the Summer?' she joked, smiling. However, Grant, Ben nor Phil found her joke amusing, giving the circumstances. 'Sorry, that was inappropate' she apologized, cowering slightly under Ben deathly glare.

Footsteps rushing down the steps caught everyone's attention. Billy, who was sat on a wooden chair in the dining room behind the chair, saw Courtney's tear stained face.

'Courtney!' he shouted, however she ran past the living room door and headed for the front. 'Courtney!' Billy shouted, rushing after her. Grant, Ben, Louise and Honey rushed out, following them...

* * *

Courtney struggled to breath as she leaned against her Grandma's bedroom door. Tears streaked down her face and she sniffled. She could feel the panic creeping into her viens, and for the first time in a while, she wanted her mother. She let out a sob and rushed for the stairs, rushing down them and running to the front door, ignoring the shouts of her name.

She rushed out into the Square, her high heeled boots leading her blindly to the Square gardens. She rushed through them, with tears blurring her vision.

'COURTNEY!'

Bright lights blinded her before something hit her and sent her flying sideways. The side of her head hit the concrete slab and she winced, letting out a pained grunt...

* * *

'COURTNEY!' Grant screamed his daughter's name as she ran out infront of an oncoming car. He watched in horror as Courtney skidded, seeing the vechile a moment too late.

However, Billy had been the first out of the house and managed to grab her out of the way, just mere seconds before the taxi hit her. Grant froze as he saw his daughter unmoving. A flashback of the moment he lost Tiffany, all them years ago, suddenly entered his mind, as he realised it was the exact spot where Courtney lay now.

'Courtney!' he shouted, rushing towards her and dropping to his knees. He stroked her hair away from her face and breathed out an audible sigh of relief as he saw her eyes flicking open.

Courtney groaned and slowly sat up, her Dad cupping his face and examining the cut on her head. She knew he was shouting at her, given the angry expression on his face.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' she sobbed, tears spilling from her eyes as her Dad pulled her to his chest and hugged her tightly, whilst making sure Billy was okay and thanking him.

'Grant!' the shout of his name from his ex wife, made his head snap up. He took one look at Sharon's face and panic bled into his veins...

* * *

 **While it's not confirmed that Courtney is returning... I do hope she'll make a reapperance soon! Would be great to see her all grown up!**

 **This is purely my imagination and not based on any spoilers that I've read.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! R &R X**


End file.
